izombieeefandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie Bro
"Zombie Bro" is the second episode of Season 2 of iZombie. It was written by Diane Ruggiero-Wright and directed by John Kretchmer. It is the fifteenth episode of the series overall, and premiered on October 13, 2015. Synopsis Liv and Detective Babineaux investigate the murder of a hard-partying frat boy whose death shocks everyone. After consuming his brains, Liv attends a fraternity party in an attempt to search for clues, but ends up ruling the beer pong table instead. Still desperate to find the cure, Ravi takes matters into his own hands and brings Major along for the ride. Meanwhile, Blaine meets with Angus, a mysterious person from his past.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20150925cw04/ Recap Major is watching a news report about Adiss and his kids saying they want their dad to come home. Too bad Major killed him. Then we see a frat party and a guy in a toga. Someone approaches him in a furry costume and stabs him repeatedly. No one realizes he’s bleeding out on the floor and they step over him and keep on partying. We see Liv with Ravi at the party crime scene looking at Chad’s body. Ravi spots vials of Utopium and thinks they’re tainted ones. Liv says all Utopium looks the same. Clive says no one saw anything and asks to let him know when she has any visions. Liv bakes up some brains and eats them on nacho chips. Clive calls and asks her to head upstairs. She emits a loud belch then leaves. Blaine talks to a woman about unrealized potential. He talks to Speedy about his potential. He tells him they always wanted more from life. Speedy says Mr Boss won’t like them moving in on his Utopium trade. Blaine says they’re going to undercut Mr Boss and it will be too late before he knows it. Blaine asks if Speedy got new sales guys and he says he got the rick kid types he wanted. Blaine says he wants Speedy running the show and doesn’t want anyone to even know about his involvement. Blaine still wants the guy who cut the tainted Utopium and tells Don E to find it. Then he reveals to Don E the reality of the zombie and Don E is horrified. The frat guys talk to Clive about how awful it is that Chad is dead and Liv tries to get more beer from the kef. Clive asks if Chad had enemies but they said everyone loved him. She says someone stabbed him and calls him bro. They bro her back. Liv asks who they know that sucks. Clive tries to reel the guys back in and one says other frat dudes will get pissed. He says Chad invented Stripper Car Wash Sunday. Then they talk about Chunk – a fat guy whose floor he buttered. They tell them it’s on YouTube and Liv can’t wait to see it. Clive says maybe the victims of his pranks were angry. They tell Clive that Chad was there for them yelling chug, chug, chug when they needed encouragement. That makes Liv flash on a memory. We see a guy yelling at Chad that he ruined his life. Liv asks the one guy how Chad ruined his life. He tells Liv it was pledge week and Chad made him streak and he was arrested because it was by an elementary school and now he’s a sex offender. He says Chad promised him he would take care of him and he would have a future despite the arrest. He says he was talking to a girl in a unicorn costume when he heard the screams. He shows the Instagram feed from the party. Clive says the costume doesn’t show his face and it could have been anyone. Clive looks at the photos and spots Chad then sees the furry blue thing. Clive asks them who wore furry blue. No one knows. Clive says they need to find out who rented the blue furry costume. Liv tells Ravi they need a foosball table but she finds him asleep and snoring. Later, Ravi tells her to reign in the bro. She markered FART on his head and put make up on him while he was asleep. She laughs and he says it isn’t then he gets a flash of two adults yelling at Chad about something not being funny. Liv says this brain is fun as hell. She gets Clive and says wassup and tells him Chad was in a disciplinary hearing. Clive tells Liv he hasn’t got any leads from the costume shop. He says he talked to the Dean and he said the student is Chad Walcoff. He says he and Chad have the same name and the other Chad got drunk and spoke in his place at an anti-drunk driving seminar at a high school. The other Chad says he was in his room studying when dead Chad was killed. He says he went through the proper channels with Chad and says he was a buffoon but didn’t deserve to die. Clive tells him not to leave town. Clive says he didn’t think the guy gave off a murder vibe. Liv says that guy has zero chill. Ravi checks out Major and Major asks him about his beard glitter. Ravi is not in a good mood and Major asks about the cure. Ravi says he needs tainted Utopium and then Ravi says he wants to try Utopium to understand how the drug works. He asks if Major would come to a club to watch him while he’s on the drug. Major says he’s not up for that. Major says not to bat his big brown eyes at him then takes off. Liv is there and asks how he is – he says he’s hanging in but doesn’t want to talk to her yet. He says he’s great and it’s good then gets mad when she calls him bro. She explains she’s on frat boy brains and he says she’s so casual about her. He says sorry bro then takes off. Ravi gives her sad face. Liv spikes a beer and her roommate Gilda comes in and sees it. Then Brody from the frat calls and invites her to Chad’s memorial at the frat house. She invites Gilda along and she agrees. They go to the frat party and the others are chanting Chad’s name. It’s a clothing optional party. Cody is dressed in some pizza boxes around his junk. Liv is in crime scene tape and Gilda is in a trash bag. Gilda goes to pour her own drink and Cody asks Liv to see his room – she says later. Liv decides to try a vision quest to find justice but gets distracted by beer pong. Ravi is at a club with Major and they’re trying to find drugs. Ravi says he thought Major would be better at this and says he bought a grenade. Major says that’s a different skill set. Then a guy approaches them and offers some Utopium. Ravi buys it then asks where one does a drug they purchased. Liv is having a good time. Ravi is getting high and is recording a voice memo on his phone for later reference. Major is annoyed and bored. He looks at the other vial of Utopium with interest. Liv is killing it at beer pong. Gilda asks how this is a work thing and Liv says she needs to focus. Major takes it too and he and Ravi are in full scale party mode – they’re dancing and raving like crazy. Major says they need to get more of it. Major looks around for the dealer. Liv pokes around the frat house and sees a trophy for a dog fight champion with Chad’s name on it. Cody says the dog fight is where the frat bros invite ugly girls and the one with the ugliest girl wins. Liv asks who Chad brought and he says Paulette. A guy has Major’s phone and calls Liv to say he’s passed out in the toilet. Liv heads to the club and drags Major up and says she’s got him bro. She takes him back out into the club then sees Ravi dancing with his shirt open with a bunch of girls on speakers. She’s horrified. Later, in a cab, Ravi tells Liv he’s so glad they’re all in the know with the zombie thing and Liv says not cool bro because the cab driver hears it. Ravi tells her he is their bro. Gilda texts her and says she hopes she gets home okay. Major throws her phone out the window and says they’re always listening. Liv takes Major home and he asks if she’s wearing police tape. She gives him aspirin, water and electrolytes and says to drink fluids. She says good luck and goes to leave but he asks her to stay. She sits down beside him and he leans over and puts his head in her lap and passes out. She pats his head. Major tells her he won’t let anything happen to her. She says she won’t shave his eyebrows. Next day, Clive tells Liv he followed up with Paulette, the dog fight winner. Liv worries what if she doesn’t know about the dog fight thing. Liv says he’s on his home bro. Clive says the killer had to be more than six feet tall. Turns out Paulette is a basketball player and a skyscraper chick. We see her crying in the interview room. Clive says he doesn’t think she knew about the dog fight thing. Ravi listens to his recorded notes of him partying. He hears himself telling a random girl he loves her, then about bubbles being magical then him trying to rap. Then there’s him telling Major they need velvet. An EMT comes in with a body bag and says it’s gnarly. He unzips and we see a severed head and body. The guy says he has three more like this. Blaine takes a call from Speedy who is distraught. He says the guy tortured all four dealers and killed them – hacked them up. He says he knows that they gave him up. Blaine tells him to lay low and says he’s got him. Blaine breaks the phone and continues his manicure. Ravi tells Liv that the dead guy is a drug dealer that sold them Utopium. Clive shows up then too and she says someone ran over her phone. He says he found the costume and a girl rented it for her BF. The couple have no clue and Clive says the costume was used in a killing. He says he saw no blood on it. He says he’s never been to a frat party and they just moved here from Spokane. Clive asks why they rented the costume if they stayed home. He explains he wore it at home. Becky tries to explain that she’s a furry and says it turns her on when things look like stuffed animals. Liv says she needs details and photos and Clive says no way. Liv insists they do. Liv later tells Clive that kid getting his freak on dressed as a stuffed animal is crazy. They wonder if there’s another Captain Wazzles costume or it was the real Captain Wazzles. Blaine leaves the funeral home after a makeup touch up. He’s made himself up to look zombie-esque. He goes to see a DA, Floyd Baracus, about Mr Boss and says he wants him to declare Boss public enemy number one. Floyd says no one cares about Mr Boss then says the dead drug dealers are an issue then shows him these kids are from good families and that’s going to matter to registered voters and says you can’t kill off rich white kids. He says he needs cash and Blaine says he’ll get paid in brains. Floyd reminds him how many people are on Boss’s payroll. Blaine insists. Speedy wakes to a couple of guys in his hotel room. They tell him Mr Boss sends his regards then they hack him up. Blaine next goes to see Angus, his father, who he turned into a zombie. He tells Angus he’s there for money and he tells him to live within his means then asks what he’s up to. He says Blaine is always looking for the easy way out and the least effort. Blaine reminds him that he sent his dad to a nuthouse and took over his company. Angus reminds him the strings he pulled to get him into Wharton and Blaine couldn’t make it one semester. He mocks Blaine openly. Blaine tells him he will take his entire company from him and send him out with a cardboard box with a few paperclips. He says he’ll stick him in the same hell hole where he stuck his beloved grandpa. He throws his dad’s checkbook at him and says make it out for a half million. Clive shows up and says the costume was already laundered. Liv and Ravi are playing do, date, delete. Liv then gets an idea and they wonder if the wrong Chad got killed. They go back to the furry, Sonny, and tell him that he killed the wrong Chad – the one who ran over his father. He says the other Chad has been making amends by speaking about drunk driving and the one he killed was just a party boy. The guy starts crying and says his dad was installing a guardrail and a drunk 15 year old hit him going 95. He says all he knew was his age and name. He says he would Google Chad every now and then and found a guy the same age. Sonny says he had to see him and he was an idiot drunk who didn’t care that he killed his dad. He says he didn’t have a care in the world. He says that was just some guy that didn’t do anything. He’s horrified at what he’s done. He starts crying. Clive reads him his rights. Liv goes to Ravi’s house to pick up the replacement phone that Major bought for her. Liv wants to say hi to Major and goes to his room. He says he left the phone. Major tells her he’s busy and won’t come to the door. He’s lying on the bed and pops a container of Utopium and snorts it. He’s turning into a junkie. He’s lying in sweatpants in a sloppy room looking sweaty and icky. Cast Starring *Rose McIver as Olivia Moore *Malcolm Goodwin as Clive Babineaux *Rahul Kohli as Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti *Robert Buckley as Major Lilywhite *David Anders as Blaine DeBeers Guest Starring *Robert Knepper as Angus DeBeers *Justin Prentice as Brody *Marshall Allaman as Chad Wolcoff *Leanne Lapp as Rita *Bryce Hodgson as Scott Everhart *Kurt Evans as Floyd Baracus *Jonathan Whitesell as Chad Wolcoff *Brendan Meyer as Austin *Nicholas Coombe as Randy Fellowes *Grayson Gabriel as Sonny Co-Starring *Paul Anthony as Speedy Pete *Carrie Anne Fleming as Candy Baker *Andre Tricoteux as Cheif *Cate Sproule as Verna Addits *Shamus Cochlin as Kyle Addits *Stephi Chin-Salvo as Sexy Zombie *Danyella Angel as Sorority Girl *Ashley Marie Macdonald as Becky *David Attar as Club Guy *Houston Stevenson as Waspy Guy *J. Alex Brinson as EMT *Adele Noronha as DA Assistant/Nina *Bruce Dawson as Dean *Billy Wickman as Goon With Phone *Andrea Ware as Paulette Mosley *Stephen Boersma as Flip Cup Frat Boy Multimedia Videos Soundtrack *On the Floor (From “New Girl”) by Electrolightz *Fire A Shot by DJ Naydee *Welcome to the Jungle by DJ Roc *Ooooh Girl! by The Real Heroes *Sparkle by Sstaria *Needle Hits the Groove by sheboygan *Calypso by Paris Burns *They Don't Hate You by Whyte Boy *Love Ya Long Time by Saffarex *Fire (feat. CeeJay Class) by Soul Mechanix & The Ranger$ *Drifting Away by Claire Guerreso Trivia Episode Connections *At one point Blaine calls one of his men Speedy. Speedy is the nickname of Thea Queen on another CW show Arrow. David Anders who plays Blaine, was a villain on a season 1 episode of Arrow. Behind the Scenes *Robert Knepper and Marshall Allman starred in Prison Break together. Knepper played Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell and Allman played Lincoln "LJ" Burrows, Jr. References